Everything Will Be Fine
by parachutes and such
Summary: In one of Carlos' sleepless nights, Kendall is there for him. RPS, Kenlos one-shot.


_Everything Will Be Fine__  
_

**Pairing:** Kendall/Carlos  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** In one of Carlos' sleepless nights, Kendall is there for him. RPS.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or the song, _Stay with You_.  
**A/N:** Forgive me for not posting anything at all for sooooo long. Actually, I think I would've been away longer. I wasn't really expecting to come up with this little one-shot, but I saw poor Carlos' tweet last night about how he couldn't sleep and because I couldn't be there to talk to him about it, I had Kendall do it instead. And that resulted in this. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_Tweet sent._

It was nearly four in the morning, making that nearly four hours that Carlos had been lying down in his bed, eyelids grown heavy but head too lost in a clutter of thoughts far too chaotic to sort through, especially at this hour.

The music playing in his ear helped calm it down a little, but he had played the same John Legend song over and over and the words had sunk in and he's starting to believe that the lyrics were just a load of bull. People leave even if they told him that they would and could never do so. _I will stay by your side_, yeah right.

He had confessed that he had been fine after his breakup, and he honestly felt as though he was okay, at least managing to be, but maybe that was a load of bull too. They were great together, at least Carlos thought so. He couldn't point his finger as to what exactly had driven them apart. Maybe it was the band? The lifestyle? The hatred that inevitably tags along with anyone who has made a name for him or herself? Carlos had to stop himself there; that way of thinking had taken him to a bad place, and he didn't want to visit that again.

His phone lit up and there was a brief pause in the song. Who would text him this late at night?

_Dude, come outside,_it read.

Confused, but deciding that he might as well get some fresh air and a friend to talk to, Carlos carefully slid out of his bed, pocketed his phone and tiptoed to the door, careful not to wake up a slumbering James.

Opening the door became a tremendously tedious task with the unpleasant creaking noise it would make with every inch it moved. Sharing a tour bus with James came with a rule of thumb. Or, a few rules of thumb, one being not waking James up or making any excessive noise that would wake him up, especially between the hours of three and seven in the morning, unless it was mandatory or absolutely important and James had strict guidelines as to what qualified in those categories.

Carlos slid out the door when he had made enough room for himself, and gently closed it, sigh of relief that he managed to escape the tour bus and James was still sound asleep.

"Hey."

"Oh fuck." Carlos jumped, heart thundering in his chest. "Jeez, Kendall. You scared the shit out of me."

"Dang, language dude."

"Shut up. You cuss plenty."

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't be standing here if I was sleeping now would I?" Carlos said, a bit more bitingly than he had meant.

"Okay, what's with the attitude? I didn't invite you out here so I can be the receiving end of a hissy fit you know."

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. So why did you invite me out here then?"

"Because I saw that you couldn't sleep."

"How could you possibly know I was awake?"

"You tweeted about it, smartass."

"…right." Carlos had never felt more stupid.

Kendall gave a light chuckle, and Carlos joined in when Kendall gave him a light, playful punch to his shoulder.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" Carlos asked, kicking a pebble until it disappeared into the darkness. He knew why he was awake, but why would Kendall be awake too? Kendall, right after James, usually hit the sack a bit earlier, so the current situation, Kendall being wide awake when it was four in the morning, seemed a bit bizarre.

"I guess it was just one of those nights." Kendall answered.

"_Those_ nights?"

"Yeah, _those_ nights."

"Wow. You cannot be any more specific."

"Dude, what's with you and sarcasm tonight, huh?" Kendall said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously… please explain what one of _those_ nights are." Carlos insisted.

Kendall grinned then answered, "You know, those nights where you're just like… with so many thoughts and your brain just won't… and it's all… blah," he tried explaining.

Carlos nodded along, knowing exactly what Kendall was talking about even without a completely articulate answer.

"Or maybe it was the mochi."

"You had mochi late at night? Dude, what the heck were you thinking?"

"Hey, I had a craving okay and I caved, okay?"

And they began laughing again.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. We could just talk? Walk around?"

And talked and walked around they did, their paths poorly lit by incandescent glows from the light posts of the theater's barren parking lot. Nobody had kept track of the time, but in the period that they had been walking around, they had managed to touch upon over twenty different subjects, from the reasons why Kendall chooses not to eat fast food, which was a more extensive list than Carlos had thought, to activities each had planned after the summer tour was over and going into detail about the symbolic meaning of their new tattoos.

"Does it still hurt?" Carlos had to ask. He didn't get anything that was remotely close to how large and intricate Kendall's tattoo was.

"Nah, it's pretty much healed. Yours?"

"Mine's healed too, pretty much."

Carlos decided against diving into anything that would be considered too personal, more for his benefit than anything. Besides, the random things he and Kendall were talking about were much more fun and interesting.

The pair walked by a nondescript park bench that had decent amount of lighting from an adjacent light post, still not too far from where the tour buses were stationed, but definitely far enough that they were allowed to talk and laugh a little louder if they felt like it.

"This kinda gives me the creeps, dude." Carlos mumbled.

"Well my feet are tired so unless you want to head back and take another shot at falling asleep instead of talking to _moi_, sit."

"Ugh," Carlos groaned, "I guess this is fine." He looked over the bench and made sure it was clean enough before he took his seat.

"Really?" Kendall took his seat as well. "Huh, I thought you would actually choose to go back."

"Normally if it's this sketchy, I would, but this… I like this… I guess."

"You like this… what?"

"I don't know. The talking, I guess?"

Kendall nodded, "I know what you're saying. It feels great freely talking to someone, even if it's about the stupidest things. Sometimes, you just have to talk it out, you know?"

"Exactly." Carlos beamed. Kendall understood quite well.

"Okay, so what else do you want to talk about?"

"I…uh," Carlos paused. His thoughts had directed him to the one subject that he had been avoiding the entire time, the one he considered too personal, the one reason why he couldn't catch any sleep that night. His breakup was a touchy subject, and although he actually wanted to talk about it, he didn't exactly want to reminisce it. "…nothing."

Kendall shook his head in bewilderment. Did he hear Carlos correctly? "You were the one who just said you liked this talking thing! But now you have nothing to talk about? That doesn't make sense at all, Carlos."

"Shh! Will you keep it down? You're gonna wake people up."

"They sleep like logs. What are you not telling me?"

"You'll… attract a pack of wolves."

"You're changing the subject."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Awkward silence. This Carlos did not like. He hated when people pressed on in getting information out of him when he clearly did not want to share anything, especially if it was personal. He saw that Kendall had narrowed his eyes on him again, as if studying him, possibly trying to read his mind but Carlos knew that was impossible. Nevertheless, it gave him goose bumps.

"Fine," Kendall murmured. "I'll do the talking."

Carlos sighed, but his relief was short lived when Kendall pushed him and he felt a hand trying to steal something from his pocket.

"Kendall, what the fuck? Give me my phone back!" Carlos lunged forward and successfully retrieved his phone from Kendall in one clean swoop, but by that time it seemed as though Kendall already got a good luck at what he needed to see with that smug look of his. He regretted not putting an unlock code on that phone. There wasn't necessarily anything in Carlos' phone that served as a dead giveaway to what bothered him, so it was impossible that Kendall had already figured him out. Still, Carlos had to ask, "What did you see?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Kendall." Carlos took to a tone of slight anger. "What did you see?" He repeated.

"Well, Carlos. You have that John Legend song on repeat."

"…which proves nothing."

"Not exactly."

"What are you, playing detective now?"

"A little bit." Kendall stood up and faced Carlos. "We all know that _Stay with You_ is your, quote, unquote, shower song, but I also do know that that's your go-to song when you're feeling a bit down."

"Okay, so I'm feeling a bit down, wh–"

Kendall interrupted. "And I've looked into the song myself, something I'm not entirely proud of, but I gotta admit, it is a good song, and I know that it's about having the people you care about staying by your side…"

"Kendall, don't." Carlos swallowed thickly and stared off to the floor. Yeah, Kendall had it figured out, but this was the exact reason why he didn't want him to.

It still hurt. He still hadn't gotten over it.

Kendall realized that he had upset Carlos, smile completely gone from his face, and sat down next to him again. His purpose wasn't to upset Carlos; he just really wanted to know what was bothering him and have him open up about it. It was part of being a good friend, wasn't it? "I'm sorry, Carlos… I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Kendall. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?

"Okay, but that's what it is, right? What's been bothering you?"

Carlos simply nodded.

Kendall huffed. He had to approach this with utmost care. He could choose to leave it alone, but Carlos had to hear it from someone, and if it had to be Kendall, then so be it. "Listen, Carlos. I know that breakups are terrible." Kendall attempted a consoling hand on Carlos' shoulder, and Carlos didn't shrug it off. _Good move._ "But you have to realize that it happens. People get out of relationships every day. It's nothing you can take control of. Just like you can't control getting into one. You never know when you meet the right person, it just happens. But until it does, let your life run its course and just enjoy the ride. Think about it, you have millions of fans, you got to be best friends with the coolest people in the planet, and you're doing what you enjoy doing. That's pretty great if you ask me."

There was a hint of a smile tugging on Carlos' lips.

"It's like what John Legend said in your song, _everything will be fine_."

Carlos kept silent, and Kendall mentally crossed his fingers that he had said the right things.

"The title of the song is _Stay with You_."

"Huh?" Kendall asked, confused.

"The title of the song is _Stay with You_. Not _Everything Will Be Fine_. You're totally quoting the song wrong." The smile was coming back.

"I'm quoting a line from the song! It totally works."

"No, because that line is not the main point of the song."

"Who made it a rule that you can't quote a line if it's not entirely the main point of the song?" Kendall said, trying to match Carlos' voice.

"Are you mocking me?" Carlos took Kendall's hand off his shoulder. The smile was completely back by then.

"No I'm not mocking you and your obsession with that song."

"It's not an obsession!" Carlos defended.

"Oh, it's an obsession. I've heard you sing it enough times in the shower thank you very much."

"As I recall, someone mentioned something about having looked into the song and actually saying that it's actually a good song? Or did I not hear you correctly?"

"Shh. There are people sleeping."

"You're changing the subject Kendall," Carlos smirked.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Comfortable silence. This Carlos did like. He knew he had Kendall right where he wanted him, and it would only take a little time before Kendall says what Carlos wanted him to say.

"Fine, I admit it. I love the song. Happy?"

"Very."

The sincerity in Carlos' answer had relief wash over Kendall. Very happy Carlos was the best Carlos that Kendall had the pleasure of befriending. "Actually…" Kendall paused. He wanted to take it a step further. He hadn't planned on showing it to Carlos anytime soon, but then again he had not anticipated Carlos figuring out that Kendall had grown to love the song, so then and there was as good a time as any. "I have a little surprise for you. Wait right here. I'll be back in five minutes tops."

"What? Dude, it's still dark out. Don't walk in there alone. Or actually, don't leave me here alone. It can wait until tomorrow."

"I know but it's time for me to show you. Don't you worry, I'll be right back." And Kendall took off, leaving Carlos behind.

Kendall was true to his word and came back within five minutes, carrying his guitar with him.

"You really got there and back in five minutes. I'm impressed."

"Uhh, I do go to the gym with you guys sometimes."

Carlos chuckled. "You didn't wake Logan up?"

"Please. That guy's knocked out cold."

Carlos chuckled some more. "So, what'd you bring the guitar for?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kendall smiled and sat on the bench to position himself to play the guitar. When his fingers found the right chords, he began to strum with his pick. "_We've been together for awhile now, growing stronger everyday now…_"

"I don't believe this." Carlos laughed.

Kendall stopped. "What?"

"I actually got Kendall Schmidt to not only listen to one of my favorite songs of all time, but I got him to learn how to play it on his guitar."

"Hey, hey. You did not get me to do anything, okay?"

"Shut up and keep playing."

And so Kendall did. After two more lines Carlos joined him in singing the song that had stayed with him through his ups and downs. He realized that it was his best friends that stayed with him, and he was looking at a proof of that statement right there, Kendall. He almost considered the line Kendall quoted as what was the most important part of the song. Almost.

"_Everything will be fine…_" they sang slightly softer as the end of the song approached. "_And I will stay with you…_"

By the last line of the song they were singing directly to each other, staring at the other's eyes and unable to look away.

Carlos felt as though something had taken over him as he found himself leaning in, closer to those familiar green eyes that seemed like emeralds under the poor lighting, closer to those soft lips that had never enticed him until now. No way was Carlos leaning in that fast, the distance between them dwindling to mere inches in a matter of seconds. It could only mean that Kendall was leaning in too, that something had taken over him too and was this really about to happen?

And it did happen.

Carlos had to admit it felt a little awkward kissing Kendall, especially the circumstances it was under. Maybe it was the moonlit sky and the lone park bench the two were sitting on that was conveniently apart from everyone else back in the tour buses, but Carlos felt as though he had ventured into some sort of sappy romantic novels and Carlos was never a fan of those. Plus, there was a guitar right in between them. Talk about inconvenience.

But at the same time, it felt comforting, soothing, even reassuring.

Carlos didn't know when to pull back. He probably should have done it sooner, but it felt good having a set of lips on his, even if it was Kendall's. Maybe he'd let Kendall pull back first, and then let it all become awkward afterward. Or what if Kendall was thinking the same thing as Carlos, and they were both waiting for the other to pull back, and they would end up kissing until the sun came up. Actually that didn't sound half bad…

Kendall eventually did pull back, and only then did it both strike them. Carlos didn't know what to do, what to say. The silence was awkward, at least it felt awkward to Carlos. Something definitely had to be said.

But then he heard Kendall chuckle, and it soon progressed into laughter. And even if it seemed like it was no laughing matter, Carlos found himself laughing too.

"Dude, we just kissed." Kendall said, and the laughing continued.

It eventually subsided, and that was when Carlos noticed a small gleam of sunlight peaking through the bay. "Oh shit. Kendall look."

Kendall did, and he saw what Carlos was seeing and his jaw dropped a bit. "Whoa, what time is it?"

Carlos glanced at his phone for the time, and his eyes widened. "It's six in the morning."

"What we've been up for that long?"

"Dude, we have to be up in four hours."

And in that sudden realization they broke into a run for their respective tour buses. They stopped before going their separate ways; Carlos had stopped Kendall from running all the way back inside his bus.

"Hey, Kendall. Thanks." Carlos smiled.

Kendall smiled back at him. "No problem. And remember what I said. Everything–"

" –will be fine. I know."

"See you in four hours, buddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And Kendall was gone. Well technically not gone, just resting in his bed in his tour bus and Carlos would see him again in a few hours.

When Carlos went back to his bed, he instantly fell asleep, not a single troubling thought in mind.

* * *

"Dude, Carlos. Wake up. Keep sleeping and I'm gonna splash ice cold water on your face." James threatened.

Carlos shot up. He could barely keep his eyes open, but there was no way he was letting James splash him to wake him up. He made a mental note to make his own rules of thumb.

"You look like a mess, dude. Couldn't sleep last night?"

"Yeah."

"Awh, cheer up buddy. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know." Carlos smirked.

"Breakfast is in Kendall and Logan's bus this morning." James said, headed for the door.

"Thanks, James. I'll be right over."

When Carlos got up, he immediately thought of what had happened a few hours earlier. He wanted to think that he and Kendall were in good terms after the fateful encounter of their lips, but it dawned on him that they were sleep deprived when it happened, so Carlos couldn't deny that there was a slight chance that Kendall would wake up, remember the entire thing and start freaking out. There was only one way to be certain.

When Carlos came into Kendall and Logan's bus, there was no sign of Kendall, and Carlos hastily jumped to the worst conclusions – Kendall choosing not to talk to Carlos ever again or maybe Kendall deserting the entire band. He feared the kiss was a mistake.

"Morning, guys." And Kendall emerged into the bus' kitchen, fresh out of bed.

"Finally, you're awake! I still can't believe you woke up later than I did. You slept like two hours before me!" Logan railed.

"My bad, guess I was just really tired." Kendall looked at Carlos and smiled.

And that was all Carlos needed. He smiled back at Kendall. Yeah, everything will be just fine.


End file.
